


螟蛉

by suijin2110



Category: all湛
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suijin2110/pseuds/suijin2110
Summary: 双性湛





	螟蛉

**Author's Note:**

> 双性湛

世上多的是身不由主，情势所逼。  
姑苏蓝氏有家规三千，蓝湛此生为其所困，永无解脱。

温晁进门的时候，蓝湛扶剑而立，抹额端正，眉眼无情。人也似剑，孤直冷清。  
蓝湛确是个叫人妒恨的人。入世不沾七情六欲，生就一副冰雪心肠。他持一把避尘剑，这世上最愚最勇之事便好似举重若轻。  
云深不知处只留下蓝湛一人，昔日白练装点的学堂已化作焦土。断壁颓瓦，只有他整洁如故，叫人心头发冷。  
温晁冷笑：“你以为你一个人能守得住蓝家？”  
他身后是温家的一拨浪荡子，高高低低地辱骂嗤笑。  
蓝湛拔剑，深潭一般沉黑的眸子却不见半分怒容：“……云深不知处，禁喧哗。”

有人逆流而上，不顾前身后事。可是世上折辱事，不单是世家子所知的几桩。  
蓝湛已是力竭，素袍上伤痕交叠，温晁掌心的热度烫得他浑身发软。避尘被除在一旁，温晁握住他纤细而骨节分明的脚踝，他一双柔韧修直的腿被分开，藏不住腿间那处柔软稚嫩的女穴。他那眼仍是冷淡的，含着千年不化的冰。温晁不学无术，于此道却是精通。他笑起来，带着分明显眼的恶意：“蓝氏双璧，当真名不虚传。”  
他此前从未细究自己身上这异于寻常男子的地方，温晁热烫的手心拢住那发育不全而幼嫩狭小的地方，拇指玩弄其中藏着的一点豆核。蓝湛两手被缚在身后，腿上无力，踢不开温晁逾越的手。他皱起眉，眼里蒙上湿气，一双粉润的唇略微颤抖，又不知该说什么。温晁冷笑着看他，这蓝家二公子只生了一副冰山样的仪表，身子却如斯浪荡敏感。他往那泄出黏腻滑液的地方深入进去，穴口怯怯含住他手指，紧绞着不肯放松。  
蓝湛眼里迷蒙之色更深，并无人教过他如何应对此般情状，只讷讷斥道：“你……出去。”  
可他并不知晓，此时他嗓音沙哑含情，只将此地催出无限媚意。  
他脖颈修长，升起层层红染，看起来脆弱可欺。温晁顺着交领亲吻撕咬，剥了他尚且端正的上衣。  
“蓝二公子当真秀色可餐。不知你兄长是否有你这样的风情？”  
蓝湛几乎被女穴中作乱的手指夺去心神，迟了一刹才反应过来，道：“莫辱我兄！”  
温晁志得意满，不把他这点冒犯放在心上。双儿体质特殊，便是蓝湛这样不近人情的清冷少年，也免不得生就一副多情的身子。他退了手指出来，把透明液体抹在对方略积了软肉的胸乳上。他一双眼像积露的黑曜石，沉且湿润。温晁近乎痴迷地望着他：“蓝湛，你知道我讨厌你什么吗？”  
蓝二公子从不会理会这样无聊的事情。可他此时说出这般话，便叫蓝忘机也不禁生出好奇。可他尚且不曾得到答案，女穴里已被填入热烫的东西，令他痛得发不出声。他那地方发育不全，嫩且短窄。穴肉湿滑，绞得人理智全失。他只觉得五脏六腑都被烧灼得发痛，可那陌生而叫人生出惧意的快感却随着血流烧遍全身，叫他克制不住自己发出的不堪动静。  
蓝湛未觉自己已落下泪来，只怔怔望着温晁。他隐约听见自己不堪承受的哭声，泪眼朦胧着看不清温晁的神情。他好似冷笑一声，道：“蓝二公子像这般不就很好？”  
他身体深处承受了极深重的撞击，叫他恍惚有种要被那东西捅破的错觉。温晁见着他过于纤细的腰腹被撞出些形迹，伸手摸一把，又阴恻恻笑道：“二公子被操成这样，看来是要怀上了。”  
他俯下身来解了捆仙绳，然而蓝湛灵力已空，身体又无力，只能随他摆弄。他找不回自己的神智，温晁附在他耳边的声音却极是真切：“忘机放心，你兄逃不过我温氏的追捕。到时，我定将你二人一道收入房里，成一段坐拥双璧的佳话。”


End file.
